This disclosure generally relates to communication among linked computers, and more specifically, to access and control of one computer by a remote computer.
An information processing device, such as a computer, can be linked to one or more other information processing devices, such as other computers, to exchange data or other information. A communication link between two linked computers may be wired links such as electrical cables and optic fibers, wireless links by radio or optical waves, or a combination of both. Often such a link is established through one or more communication networks.
One computer may be used to control certain aspects of another linked computer. For example, a client computer can send an executable command to a server and receive the status of the server or the result of the execution performed by the server. Such remote control can be used to maintain and update a server and to manage a computer network.